


Simple Revelations

by ellu19estewanii



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Humor, My First Work in This Fandom, Oral Sex, PWP, Romance, possible ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-15 00:29:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1284460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellu19estewanii/pseuds/ellu19estewanii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He'd never expect such escalation of emotions would come out from Ahri discovering the pictures he secretly took of her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simple Revelations

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! First of all, I thank you for visiting this small work of mine, it means so much for me that you even took interest. This was initially a small challenge a friend had me do (without even coercing me, apparently). We had the most humorous conversation about writing an Ahri/Shen sex fic, and the next thing I knew I was furiously typing on my phone, creating the story with a speed of 500 words an hour. I've never written any sex before so this, along with being a LoL fic, is a first. Apologies if things appear very strange and out of character (as put in the tag). I try to stick with their lore as much as possible, however I did put in a few of my own headcanons. If you'd like to correct me in any bothersome things I won't mind, I might edit it if I find it fitting to the story, constructive criticism is very welcomed.
> 
> Word of caution; English is not my native language, even if I speak it every day, so the story may contain a fair amount of errors especially in grammar. I also proofread the story without the use of a beta, correcting as many mistakes as I can. Regardless, I hope you enjoy yourselves.

"Shen."

She said in the most serious tone he's ever heard her. He was compelled to look her in the eye, even when all he wanted was for the ground to swallow him whole, save him from this embarrassment because _she knows_. 

Shen gave her a pleading look, she smiles encouragingly in return.

"Look, it's not always like this," He sighed, "I'm not always like this. What I mean to say is that what you saw means nothing and it was just-I was just borrowing them and I meant to give it back but, uh, no actually I didn't borrow it… Okay! I took them but they're for Kennen but I-" The more he talks the more he stammers, his tongue jumbling up the words he wanted to say. He continues trying until he just stops entirely. He curses for his sudden inability to form sentences.

Ahri giggled, finding the flustered ninja endearing. If she looks a little closer she would've spot the red tinge at the edges of his mask.

"I... Can't really explain this." Shen gave up, gesturing at the various snapshots of her at her concert. Her dyed hair shone with her glittered attire under the multicolored lights, the clothes making her fake tan darker than it should be. She is surprised to find zoomed-in pictures of her face, especially of her slight smiles, more dazzling than her deceptively sweet ones. The different angles shows that he was very vigorous in finding a good spot, he must have moved around a lot.

Now that she thought about it, she did notice a few purple blurs in the crowd, and a few times she glanced at the dark ceiling there were a few flashes that weren't the lighting system. Could that really be him? Thinking about that made her blush.

"You... were there to watch me?" Ahri needed to know.

Shen nodded the slightest of nods.

"Did you think I was good?"

He nodded again.

"Was the costume nice on me?"

He nodded, a little slower.

"...Do you like me?"

He went rigid again, and Ahri slapped herself inwardly for escalating the subject too soon. At least, she thought it was too soon.

"I... Well, yes, I guess I do." Shen whispered.

She almost didn't hear that. In her surprise her mouth curved into an 'o', eyebrows rising high and her ears perked up straight. Her tails twitched in anxiety.

"How else can I explain this, really?" He said with a small laugh, fading again to silence.

'Should I...' She thought.

“Shen,” She reached for him, gently cupping his cheeks and pulling him towards her.

"I like you, too." She said softly.

Now she could see him when he blushed, a humorous beet red. She would've laughed had he not hugged her then, making her wrap her arms around his neck. It was awkward at first, showing her that Shen most definitely cannot do affections. Then she starts feeling warm all over because this is _Shen_ , the most emotionally distant leader of the Kinkou Clan, hugging her because he likes her. It's almost unbelievable.

"In fact, I like you, a lot."

Ahri said while she pulled back from the hug to kiss him on the cheek. She hears him gulping, as small hiccup of a sound that she almost miss, and saw him reaching for his mask and pulling it down. She released a breath she didn't know she was holding. Shen is hiding a very handsome face beneath that mask; square jaws, thin lips and a defined nose. The slight stubble tells her that he shaves. She didn't know when she started kissing him, but the next thing she knew she was pulling him down with her to his bed, lips still locking. She licked him on the lips and he let out a noise she didn't think he was capable of making. Shen pulled away and gave a questioning look, she stared at him, then Ahri snorted a loud snort.

'Oh spirits, he's a virgin.'

"Take that back."

"I didn't say anythi-"

"You were going to."

"I wasn't!"

"Well you are thinking about it now, are you not?"

She continued to laugh beneath his weight, hands covering her mouth to hold it in. Unfortunately it was a futile effort, and he doesn't appreciate being laughed at. He started to get up.

"No no wait!"

Ahri quickly held his neck to prevent him from rising, her legs wrapping around his waist to keep him still.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know it was a big deal to you."

"It is not."

"Then why are you leaving?"

Shen was silent at that.

"Look, it's just mating, I do it all the time with inexperience foxes." She said trying to soothe his nerves. He just looks at her questioningly.

"How about human 'mating'?"

Ahri was quiet for a while.

"I get to a certain intimate stage."

"Wait, what?!" That was not expected.

"But it's the same thing right?"

"Ahri..."

"Alright so most of the time they do the nice things to me and I just lie down trying to return the favor," She admitted, "Before we get too far though, I... Well, I uh... Killed, them..."

"Ahri!"

"But that was before I came to the Institute! Then after they culled my urges for life essence I never had to... You know, seduce someone. In fact they're the ones trying to seduce me now." She trailed, "Shen, I really do like you, and I'm sorry I laughed I'm just not used to a... Passive human male."

"So you're not just doing this for the sex?" He asked.

"Well, I'm also doing this for an infant."

"You what?!" He sputtered, caught off guard for the third time. "I thought - no offense, considering your background - you just want sex."

"Why would I 'just have sex' with anybody? I've never had it in this body, and I don't mate for fun,” She scrunched her nose, “Why should I, anyways? I find it weird that humans do that."

"Does it not... Make you feel good?"

"Um. Is it supposed to?"

He sighed a long sigh.

"Ahri...."

When he got up, her limbs were still wound up on him that he took her up as well. He sat back down on the bed with his back against the wall, Ahri now straddling him. After a short explanation of human sexual drives and biology, a longer than necessary question and answer session, and another few moments for all that to sink in. He finds it odd that a seductress like her would be so clueless. Then again, he remembers that she is first a fox and a human second, no matter how cunning she can be. Things such as casual, no-strings-attached sex may be as strange to her as instant noodles. After a few more seconds of uncomfortable silence, she surprised him with a question.

"So to be clear, you don't want to have an infant with me?"

Shen choked on a spit.

"Technically, no? Besides, it is condemned here if you are with child and you are not married." Before she asks another question, he explained, "Marriage is to make relations between a man and a woman legitimate, whether it is to have sex or a child. To have children outside of it is viewed as immoral."

"Why so?"

"Because..." He scratched the back of his head, "Well that's how humans are. We have to be together with the person we love forever. Unlike animals who only mate to bear offspring – again, no offense, humans depend on each other when they are married because we believe affections can only be shared by a couple, our purpose in marriage is not just offspring, but stability and a future. Having a child out of that stability creates a troubled future for him, and that is just not fair."

"Human infants cannot depend solely on one parent?" She blinked.

"They can, but it would be so much better with both."

She didn't miss the sadness in his voice, surprising her, yet she is compelled to calm him. A soft hand reached to stroke Shen's cheek, gently rubbing the roughness of his stubble. He looked at her, and their lips met again. Ahri taught him how to kiss this time, nipping his lower lip while whispering him to open. He complied, slightly surprised when a tongue came to explore his mouth.

It was slow, languid, but very sweet. They had to pause at times, Ahri explaining small things and Shen listening quietly. He was very shy at first, she had felt his hand wanting to touch certain areas of her body but never doing it, just hovering over. Patiently she guides him, encouraging him, telling him that it's alright for him to do anything to her. That made him blush a light pink, and she can only wonder what that 'anything' is in his mind. Soon enough the kisses got better and the hands started roaming.

She gave out a moan against his mouth, a hand finding itself on one of her breast. Finding himself confident, Shen easily tugged down the red cloth covering her mounds to continue fondling, her nipples turning hard on his hand. She turned very vocal, whimpering when he teased a nub, crying out when he pinched it, and sighing when his other hand came to her other breast. He finds himself aroused by the wanton noises she makes; he wants to hear more.

Shen paused and shifted his position, sliding downwards until he can reach her chest with his face. Then he started sucking on one breast while groping the other, which made her very loud indeed. He rumbled, enjoying the sounds and the taste of her skin.

"Mmh, Shen... S-stop for a second, please."

It took him a longer to comply to her request as he finds it hard to stop. After giving both of her breasts an equal amount of attention he stopped and turn to her. She bit her lip.

"I... I'd like to take these off." She said in-between breaths, gesturing at her clothes, their clothes.

It didn't take long for them to strip down to their bare skin, although he did took the time to fold instead of throwing his garments into a pile like her. Shen's back is to her now, hesitant to face her. She came and wrapped her arms around his torso, feeling the hardness of his pectorals and kissing the back of his neck, prodding him to turn around. Slowly, he does so, and she moves back further into the bed.

As interesting as his body is to her, she finds his little tuft of curly black hair extremely cute on his manly man face. Instead of laughing Ahri teased him by covering herself with her tails, winking at him, daring him to get her, he just rolled his eyes playfully. He peeled the fluffy appendages one by one, each time giving it a small kiss, each kiss drawing out giggles from her. The tails opened like a lotus flower would, revealing the precious center slowly, blooming beautifully. He didn't realize he was holding his breath.

"Wow," Shen breathed out, "You are very... Um, pretty." He tried saying, the tone of his voice betraying his impassive face.

Ahri flushed lightly at the compliment, her ears fluttering like a butterfly. "You really think so?"

He kissed her on the forehead, "In fact, I think pretty is an understatement. However I cannot seem to form the appropriate word to describe you right now."

She laughed as she kissed him, pulling him fully against her. It felt wonderful to be feeling his skin against hers, his rustic scent overwhelming her, his touches igniting her. His hand is caressing her stomach when it travelled downwards, slowly reaching her sex. To say he is nervous is an understatement, because he really has no clue what he's doing, he can only hope his instincts are leading him to the right direction.

'Kama sutra literatures, do not fail me now.'

Praying silently in his mind, he began to explore her. First he rubbed the area between the folds, eliciting a muffled mewl from her. He took that as a sign to go on. The skin felt like velvet there, and he enjoys putting languid and long strokes, each time giving a little more pressure. She was slick, like, holy spirits he could probably put his whole hand in there and she wouldn't complain kind of slick. He can't imagine what it'd feel like when he enters her.

 _If_ he'll enter her.

He shouldn't, but he really wants to... No he really shouldn't. He rubs faster now, pressing in just slightly. She writhes against him, breaking their kiss to take in large gulps of air. He stares at her the whole time, wanting to memorize her expression in the throes of passion because wow does it turn him on. He places his thumb over a small nub protruding on her upper lips. Curiously he stroked it, then he pressed it and she suddenly cried out loud.

Surprised but determined, Shen kept his hand going, pace a lot faster now. She's yelling his name over and over, eyes shut tight, hands grasping at his shoulders. She felt drunk as the heady sensation clouded her mind, causing her to do all kinds of weird noises and say all kinds of stupid things. His rough, thick fingers felt amazing moving against her, even though his nails somewhat scratch her. The sting was strangely welcomed. There is a knotted feeling, a tightening somewhere in her stomach and somehow she knew she won't last any longer. In the haze she grabbed him by the hair and smacked their lips together, open-mouthed and clumsy.

"Ah!!"

That wasn't a cry of pleasure.

Ahri felt herself jerking away from a pain, causing Shen to snap out of himself as well. The pleasure that was coursing through took a sudden break, and everything building up within her came crashing to a halt.

"W-what was that?" She asked, wincing when she hit the wall in her surprise.

Shen blinked as his mind is still in the process of catching up. He looked down to his hand, the one previously used to pleasure her. The sticky pre-cum is turning cold, glistening like sweat but giving off a scent he is unfamiliar with. A part of it, the tip of his fingers, is colored a reddish hue. Everything suddenly clicked.

"I may have reached your hymen." As expected she gave him a very puzzled look, "It is this... Thin layer of blood inside a woman's vagina, I have... inserted a finger or two inside yours," He coughed. She blinked, never realizing he had went that far, everything just felt really good until a painful pang came. "Usually the hymen is an indication of one's virginity. However that is not always the case, but we won't discuss that. I really need to ask you, Ahri," He started to explain, "How far have you really gone with a man?"

Yellow eyes stared at her intensely, unexpectedly making her self-conscious. She shrinks away from him, covering herself with her arms this time, uncomfortable with elaborating whether it's from shame or embarrassment he couldn't tell.

"The time when they are most unguarded is when I start touching them," She said slowly, "I didn't know at first, but after... Unintentionally visiting a local brothel," She snorted, "I saw how carnal humans are with their body's lust. Couldn't understand why, didn't care to, yet I never forget to use that to my advantage."

Ahri met his eyes, confessing. "They never got far, all of them. As soon as I agreed to play their little games they were sold, convinced I was a cheap prostitute, and once we're alone I let them have a few sweet moments before their life ends, before I take their life essence," She took a shuddering breath and let go, "I enjoy feeling the intoxicating ecstasy of their essence joining mine than the sexual acts they enacted on me. So to answer your question, the furthest I have gone is touching a man's intimate parts, however I never let them touch me the way you had."

He sees her reddening from her cheeks till her neck, face looking anywhere but his, legs pulled up to her chest, and he felt like hugging her. It feels appropriate for the moment. Again Shen peeled her limbs away, gentler than before, silently asking her to trust him. When she's finally open he pulled her to him, hugging her, trying to soothe her. And Ahri snuggled against him, head tucked under his chin while his wide frame gave her warmth. Her fuzzy ears tickled his chin.

"Why me, then? Why are you suddenly very interested in doing this with me?" He asked.

An ear twitched, swiping at his nose, "Honestly, I'm not sure. I just... I think you're an extraordinary man and, I had a feeling in me for the longest of times, something I haven't felt in a while." She admitted, her breath hot on his collar. She pulled back to look at him, "I wasn't sure what it was, but when I looked back, I remembered. It's the feeling I have whenever I want a mate and... I think I want you to be mine."

There, she said it.

To Shen, it's basically a marriage proposal. Even though she's just speaking her mind. He'd never expect such escalation of emotions would come out from Ahri discovering the pictures he secretly took of her. Either it's the suppressed hormones that are finally catching up to him or the sudden emancipation from his emotional isolation, but there is no questioning that Shen is literally dumbstruck for an answer right now. Because he really wants to return the feeling, yet he must remember his profession as the Watcher of the Stars.

Reciprocate or reject?

He quickly decided.

"I am sorry, I cannot be your mate, Ahri."

He could see the way her spirit is crushed by the sorrow that came into her eyes. She lowered her head, but he raised it back to him.

"I am not finished," He continued, "What you just said to me just now is similar to a marriage proposal, and you must understand that I cannot accept it, not yet at least."

"Not yet?"

"A mate for you might be exclusively a sexual partner, but for me a mate means something more. So, if you really feel that strongly for me, why not first pursue a relationship between us?" Sheepishly he smiled, showing his dimples for the first time, "Then if all goes well, and if we both still feel the same way about... Wanting to be 'mates', maybe then we can truly be together in the long run. In human terms."

"So in other words..."

"Would you like to be with me, as a romantic partner? And see where this will go later in the future?"

There, he said it.

For Ahri, she doesn't need him to ask her twice.

Somehow within the short distance between them, she managed to jump at Shen with such vigor that he gave a loud 'Oof' when they landed back on the bed. She felt elated, absolutely joyful, she couldn't stop harassing his face with small pecking kisses, giggling all the way. He also smiled, widely and full of teeth, so uncharacteristic of him but suiting him just fine. Ahri gave one last kiss to the corner of his mouth before finally replying.

"I'd love to, but be warned; I haven't the slightest clue in romantics, or relationships for that matter. You'll have to be help me," She giggled again, "However I do know this..."

He took a sharp breath as a hand managed to sneak down to his shaft, without his notice. It's been soft since her panicked pause, but the firm yet gentle touch of her fingers around him is starting to build his libido back up again. His blood starting to flow faster, heating his already warm body. It's his turn to be the one moaning and groaning, feeling the incredible pleasure from her experienced hand, and he held on to her tightly. He heard her remarking about his size, telling him that she understands now why he has large sandals while laughing breathily at the innuendo. He doesn't know whether that should be a good thing for her, or if it should build up his male ego, it's just getting very difficult to think about now. All he can do is nod at her and groan a guttural sound.

Ahri giggled some more before initiating a kiss. Her tongue felt amazing, pushing at his even more forcefully, dominating his mouth like she is ganking a lane, quick and decisive. She didn't stay for long and he almost whined at the loss of her lips on his. Her wet mouth travelled down, visiting a nipple and lightly sucked it, taking his breath away for the second time. She nibbled the nub with her teeth, giving him the weirdest electrifying sensation, the jolts going right to his groin.

When she finished with it, she gave the other nipple a few long licks before continuing downwards, trailing kisses on the way. She admires the contours of his abs, well toned and hard. He shivered as he felt her wet tongue grazing the inside of his bellybutton. Now she is just stalling at the inevitable, and he's getting slightly frustrated. He lifts himself up on his elbows, wishing she'd move from the shift of the position. She looked up at him and smiled, she gave his shaft a squeeze, and before he knows it her mouth was on his throbbing member.

He swore he's seeing stars. The feeling of her hot cavern is beyond what he'd been expecting. Her tongue swirling around while her head moved up and down. It is driving him mad, driving him so much closer to the brink. His mouth began to moan in blissful abandon, a hand coming out to hold her head, fingers entangled in her hair. She is mindful with her teeth, having done this to a few men and understands how sensitive the organ is. However, unlike them, the taste of him is much more different. She couldn't explain, it's just something that he has, she's just glad her mouth can fit around him.

He repeatedly calls her name without restraint. He could feel the head of his penis hitting the back of her throat, over and over, as the suction she gives has him dizzy. She goes in deep, almost to the point of gagging, then looked up to him and saw his eyes glazed, staring at her with his mouth muttering senseless things. His hips bucked wildly and she had to let go of him, taking in a huge breath as she does so. She exhaled onto his hard member, feeling him twitch under her hand. She giggled and started licking him, from the top all the way to the base, he could feel that he's coming soon.

"A-Ahri..."

She took him in her hands again, this time stroking him a lot faster and a lot harder. Shen swore at the sudden change of pace, his hands gripping the bed sheets tightly. He groans and he buckles, and then he couldn't stop jerking in her hands. Quickly she went down for a last hard suck to his head, throwing him over the edge. She purred as his semen flooded her mouth, almost overflowing and she swallows as much as she can. He kept groaning until every last drop has been spilled. Ahri gave a few more licks before moving up to face him, smiling at his dazed face while she wiped at her mouth.

"You taste great," said the fox with twinkles in her eyes. 

He grunted at that, feeling more exhausted than a 50 minute Rift match.

"Come here." Shen pulled her to him, giving her a slow but passionate kiss, feeling a little weird tasting himself in her mouth. He decided that he couldn't find a damn to give at the moment. She purred again, having him roam her mouth this time. It was then that he realized she hadn't been sated. He knew he shouldn't but he feels a little guilty for making her wait.

The hands that were resting on her waist hovered down and grabbed at her flesh. Who knew he'd enjoy the touch of her round bottom, so squishy and soft. If he weren't so spent from their first act he'd be semi-erect right now. She sighed in his mouth, excited to see where this is going.

Lazily his fingers explored, lightly stroking her tail, then traveling lower to her nether regions. For the second time today he pleasures her, fingers rubbing and stroking her folds, making her moan and mewl and purr. Her eyes went clouded with lust while her mouth is occupied by his. He's insistent, never letting the pace slow as his other hand caresses her thigh. He opts to explore her front more, breaking their kiss and asked her to scoot forward. In turn he has a face full of cleavage with perky nipples. He didn't waste any time.

Shen slowly rises as he sucks on her breasts, flipping over their position to be on top of her. She didn't complain, just moaning happily at the sensations he is giving her. It wasn't usual for Ahri to be on the bottom, but having him the one on her has her feeling differently. And this time, she didn't have to worry about anything because she really wants this.

Almost immediately he went to her crotch, tongue out and lapping eagerly. She couldn't contain her yelp of surprise, though he managed to hold her hips in place. The hand not holding her down teases the nub on top of her clit. He sucks her feminine juices off her lips, and her mind seemed lost to her, the stimulations too intense. For a virgin, he sure knows how to treat a lady.

She couldn't take it, the pressure in her stomach has reached its peak. She grabs him by the hair, trying to get his attention, instead he reads this as a sign to go harder.

"Shen! Ohhh spiri-Ah! Spirits Shen... I-I'm coming!"

The next thing she knows she's screaming, all the stacked up pressure finally releasing as her body shakes in response. Shen gave a noise of surprise at the sudden pour of fluid into his mouth. It tastes sweet in his tongue, so he is more than happy to slurp it all. In one hazy moment it was over.

Ahri slumps heavily on the bed, sighing in content. He got up from his position, licking at his lips and grinning. She returns it with a playful pout and wrapped her white tails around him, pulling him down for a smooch. Later he opt to lie beside her, careful not to crush any of her tails. They lay like that for some time, catching their breath and enjoying each other's company.

"So, during this relationship," Ahri started, "Will we ever... Are we going to... Uh, you know, in this human intercourse..." She trailed.

"Go all the way?" He finished for her.

"Yes, that. Or will we just save that for the baby making after this marriage?"

She sees him turning beet red again.

"Well, that is the way of our culture. I hope you won't mind the wait, and it might be a long wait." He said as he caresses her cheek.

Ahri smiled, trying very hard to understand the customs that are so alien to her. When she was a fox she depends solely on instincts, just knowing in her guts which is right and which is wrong, independent from rules and etiquettes. Now as a human with evolving morality, everything became a lot grayer and confusing.

Very, very confusing.

But she wants this. Being human is her dream, and she'd do almost anything to be one like them. If she wants him to be her mate, and human customs obligates her to wait, she will wait. If being together with another human will help her reach this, she will do it. Although deep inside, she knew she's not just doing this for her dream anymore. Opportunities seem to come from the unlikeliest of people. 

"I won't mind, as long as you promise to be there for me, to help me," She held the hand on her cheek, "I will wait... If not for me, for you."

'Most definitely for you.'

The intensity of his yellow eyes seem to deepen as the sincerity of her words strikes a deep chord within him. Her mirroring eyes stared back, cat-like pupils dilated. He sees her in another light, a light he thought wasn't possible to illuminate. In this fox-turned woman he sees a future. A future that he never truly considered.

A future that he is afraid to tread.

Despite this, Shen concedes to her, pulling her hand with both of his. He took a finger out, her smallest one, and entwine it with his.

"I promise."

Never had two words held so much meaning to them. The last rays from the departing sun dimly lights the room, coloring them a warm orange. In the light they lay there in comfortable silence, the significance of their oath ringing in their minds, pinkies still entwined. Her wide smile has yet to disappear, and he has no reason not to return it.

As they shift on the bed, preparing to spend the night together for the first in a long time, the pictures are left forgotten on the table.


End file.
